


“Damn Daddy”

by Natasha_Stark208



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Natasha and Tony are Kinky with a capital K, Sexting, and she likes making tony horny in public, i dont know whats the name for that, natasha has a, public erection, public erection?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Stark208/pseuds/Natasha_Stark208
Summary: Natasha (10:11 a.m):Tony we talked about this I cannot be held accountable for making your horny in places you shouldn’t be because when I get the chance to do it I have no self control





	“Damn Daddy”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post made by @incorrectironwidow

“Two Frappuccinos and a chocolate chip cookie, please.” 

“Name?” The cashier asked.

“Taylor Swift.” The initials are the same, it’s close enough. 

Tony moved to the back of the shop. The place was crowded, Natasha is the only person in the world who can convince him to go to Starbucks and get her coffee at 10 a.m. He’ll have to wait for fifteen minutes until the order is ready, but hey, she woke him up the way he loves, she deserves a lot more than breakfast for that. 

**Natasha (10:05 a.m):** sorry I just sneezed and liked your post 

****

He read Natasha’s text then entered his Instagram. She had liked his picture. And she had done something else too.

**Tony (10:05 a.m):** and commented ‘damn daddy’ on all my selfies? your kink is showing babygirl 

****

****

**Natasha (10:05 a.m):** what can I say, I have the flu ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

****

****

**Tony (10.05 a.m):** you didn’t look sick when I left 

****

****

**Natasha (10:05 a.m):** I don’t know what you’re talking about I’m sneering like crazy 

****

****

**Tony (10:05 a.m):** then I suppose you can prove it 

****

****

**Natasha (10:05 a.m):** give me a sec 

****

****

**Natasha (10:05 a.m): ► ———————— 0:10**

****

****

He pulled his headphones from his pocket and pressed play. Yeah nope, those definitely are not sneezes. 

**Tony (10:06 a.m):** oh my god Natasha you are NOT doing this again 

****

****

**Tony (10:06 a.m):** I KNEW coffee was too little to ask of me after waking up with my dick on your mouth 

****

****

**Natasha (10:06 a.m): ►————————0:06**

****

****

**Tony (10:06 a.m):** I’m not listening 

****

****

**Natasha (10:06 a.m):** you know you want to 

****

****

**Tony (10:06 a.m):** … 

****

****

**Tony (10:06 a.m):** oh great now I’m hard in the middle of a fucking coffee shop 

****

****

**Natasha (10:07 a.m):** send me pictures <3 

****

****

**Natasha (10:07 a.m): ►————————0:08**

****

****

**Tony (10:07 a.m):** attachment.exe 

****

****

**Tony (10:07 a.m):** you know you’re literally getting off on my suffering right now don’t you?? 

****

****

**Tony (10:07 a.m):** I can’t jack off until I get to the car and it’s gonna take at least 10 minutes before I leave 

****

****

**Natasha (10:07 a.m):** that’s the point daddy 

****

****

**Natasha (10:07 a.m):** if you lock yourself in the bathroom I’ll know so behave and keep playing 

****

****

**Tony (10:08 a.m):** what if I don’t?? also did you just call me daddy? because I like it and technically that means you can’t tell me what to do, it’s the other way around 

****

****

**Natasha (10:08 a.m):** I’ll bombard you with pictures and won’t have sex with you until the end of the week ;) 

****

****

**Tony (10:08 a.m):** ouch okay 

****

****

**Tony (10:08 a.m):** so are you still wearing that red lingerie you used last night babygirl? 

****

****

**Natasha (10:08 a.m):** no, I changed clothes 

****

****

**Tony (10:08 a.m):** wow aren’t you dedicated when you’re masturbating 

****

****

**Natasha (10:08 a.m):** your hoodie is more comfortable and it smells like you so it’s better 

****

****

**Tony (10:08 a.m):** you’re wearing my hoodie? 

****

****

**Natasha (10:08 a.m):** yeah, only your hoodie 

****

****

**Tony (10:08 a.m):** oh really? nice. you know that hoodie is like two sizes bigger than you right? 

****

****

**Natasha (10:09 a.m):** so? 

****

****

**Tony (10:09 a.m):** the sleeves stay like on your fingertips 

****

****

**Natasha (10:09 a.m):** uhum you think that’s hot? I can send pics if you want 

****

****

**Tony (10:09 a.m):** yes please but also, if it stains you’re the one who’s gonna wash it 

****

****

**Natasha (10:09 a.m):** attachment.exe 

****

****

**Tony (10:09 a.m):** oh my god is that our sex tape you’re watching on the screen? 

****

****

**Natasha (10:09 a.m):** yeah we need to make a new one btw. Is your concern really if I’ll stain your sleeves though? 

****

****

**Tony (10:09 a.m):** babygirl that one is from last week 

****

****

**Natasha (10:09 a.m):** I know <3 answer 

****

****

**Tony (10:10 a.m):** well yes, I mean, if you do I get to punish you for it right? 

****

****

**Natasha (10:10 a.m):** I love that I’m in your head like that 

****

****

**Natasha (10:10 a.m):** want me to describe what I’m doing for you?? 

****

****

**Tony (10:10 a.m):** NO NO NO I DO NOT WANT TO CUM WHILE WAITING FOR YOUR COFFEE 

****

****

**Natasha (10:10 a.m):** aww daddy relax it’s no big deal 

****

****

**Tony (10:10 a.m):** you’re being a bad girl 

****

****

**Tony (10:10 a.m):** also, I am relaxed, I just think, personally, since you’re doing this, I deserve to have you riding me and letting me suck on your tits until you’re shaking and screaming 

****

****

**Natasha (10:10 a.m):** personally I think I deserve to ride you and have you sucking my tits until I’m shaking and screaming

**Tony (10:10 a.m):** Oh alright, I’ll fuck you on all fours then 

****

****

**Natasha (10:11 a.m):** ?????? 

****

****

**Tony (10:11 a.m):** you deserve NOTHING babygirl 

****

****

**Tony (10:11 a.m):** you sent me out for coffee just to get me horny in public 

****

****

**Natasha (10:11 a.m):** nothing??? I woke you up with a fucking blowjob 

****

****

**Tony (10:11 a.m):** okay you deserve a lot but not that <3 

****

****

**Natasha (10:11 a.m):** Tony we talked about this I cannot be held accountable for making your horny in places you shouldn’t be because when I get the chance to do it I have no self control 

****

****

**Tony (10:12 a.m):** yeah I remember the picture that was literally on every fucking tabloid in the world of me talking to a ‘mystery person’ with a  
bulge on my pants in the middle of central park 

****

****

**Natasha (10:12 a.m):** me too I keep it on my daddy folder 

****

****

**Tony (10:12 a.m):** so you’re gonna be calling me daddy now huh? 

****

****

**Natasha (10:12 a.m):** you don’t want me to 

****

****

**Tony (10:12 a.m):** oh no I do, don’t get me wrong, I just don’t think I’m ready to leave the Doctor Stark phase just yet 

****

****

**Natasha (10:12 a.m):** Doctor Daddy? 

****

****

**Tony (10:12 a.m):** oh I love that one 

****

****

**Natasha (10:12 a.m):** anyway what are you doing? you’re supposed to be telling me that’s the game 

****

****

“Taylor Swift!” The employee putting a cookie in a brown bag called. 

**Natasha (10:13 a.m):** Tony? 

****

****

**Natasha (10:13 a.m):** Doctor Daddy?? 

****

****

**Tony (10:13 a.m):** oh babygirl you’re not gonna believe this but I have our food 

****

****

**Natasha (10:13 a.m):** what?? already?? 

****

****

**Tony (10:13 a.m):** yeah we got lucky 

****

****

**Tony (10:13 a.m):** give me a sec 

****

****

**Tony (10:14 a.m):** okay I’m in the car and I took my dick out tell me what you’re doing 

****

****

**Natasha (10:14 a.m):** no 

****

****

**Tony (10:14 a.m):** no?? 

****

****

**Natasha (10:14 a.m):** no 

****

****

**Natasha (10:14 a.m):** it’s not as fun 

****

****

**Tony (10:14 a.m):** jesus christ if I get on an accident on the way back because I’m too hard to drive it’s gonna be your fault 

****

****

**Natasha (10:14 a.m):** if that happens I’ll let you spank me as punishment 

****

****

**Tony (10:14 a.m):** well that only makes me want to crash the car on purpose 

****

****

**Natasha (10:14 a.m):** I said I’d let you spank me not fuck me 

****

****

**Natasha (10:14 a.m):** come back alive and I’ll let you do both 

****

****

**Tony (10:15 a.m):** I swear to god Nat you’re gonna have to stay in bed all day long 

****

****

**Tony (10:15 a.m):** you won’t be able to walk 

****

****

**Natasha (10:15 a.m):** as long as you take care of me I don’t care 

****

****

**Tony (10:15 a.m):** … 

****

****

**Tony (10:15 a.m):** I’ll bake cupcakes 

****

****

**Tony (10:15 a.m):** I’ll be there on twenty minutes put on something sexy for me please <3 

****

****

**Natasha (10:15 a.m):** red, black, leopard…? 

****

****

**Tony (10:15 a.m):** RED ALWAYS RED YOU LOOK FUCKING AMAZING IN RED I LOVE IT 

****

****

**Natasha (10:15 a.m):** damn daddy ;) 

****

****

**Natasha (10:20 a.m):** attachment.exe 

****

****

**Natasha (10:20 a.m):** don’t take too long 


End file.
